Various tools can be utilized to manage cloud computing resources, one example is OpenStack, which is a set of software tools for building and managing cloud computing platforms for public and private clouds. OpenStack includes Nova, which is a component within the OpenStack open source cloud computing platform developed to provide on-demand access to computing resources by provisioning and managing large networks of virtual machines (VMs). Thus, Nova provides a way to provision computing instances (e.g., VMs, including virtual servers). Nova supports creating virtual machines and has limited support for system containers. Nova runs as a set of daemons on top of existing Linux servers to provide that service. However, Nova, and other software tools developed to aid in cloud computing resource management, face performance-related challenges when tasked with becoming active after a reboot, because of the large inventory of VMs that a given component within the computing environment is responsible for provisioning and managing within that cloud computing environment.